The clinical investigations laboratory is a core resource laboratory for the UCLA HIV research community. In addition, because of its unique resources, extramural collaborations are also allowed. The laboratory was started in 1991 and initially focused on supporting clinical trials and application of clinical specimens to answer basic science questions. In 1993, the laboratory was refocused to support basic science investigations that needed access to specific types of clinical specimens in order to answer questions on the pathogenesis of immune destruction in HIV disease and the development of AIDS related malignancies. The laboratory houses a computerized inventory of over 15,000 serum samples, 600 plasma samples, 800 frozen viable lymphocyte preparations, as well as provides continuous fresh isolation of Kaposi sarcoma cells and AIDS lymphoma cells for basic science studies. The samples are linked to clinical status and outcome. Most patients have develop a rapid, simple serologic assay for the detection of HIV infection in the newborn, excluded Rochelimea as a causative agent for KS, examined the relationship between cytokine perturbations and the development of lymphomas, identified key molecules in the post-receptor pathway of signal translation in KS leading to proliferation, demonstrated that heavy chain utilization in lymphomas is non-random, investigated the clonality of AIDS malignancies, and isolated genetic fragments of a organism that is linked to classical and AIDS-related KS. Intramural and extramural investigators are free to propose in vitro studies using the resources of the laboratory. However, priority is given to seed grant awareness, intramural studies, and those studies which are consistent with our overall goal of understanding the immunopathogenesis of HIV infection. All studies are reviewed by the director for their scientific merit and discussed with the executive committee. Charges are levied for routine sample processing, storage, and isolation of RNA and DNA. Lymphoma and Kaposi sarcoma cell lines are provided at no charge. To date, the core has serviced over 20 investigators on a wide range of basic science questions requiring clinical materials. The unique ability to provide not only rare specimens and cell lines but the associated clinical information that places the results in context are the greatest strength of this core. It is anticipated that several of these investigations will lead to clinical trials of novel agents in 1994-95.